Missing Him
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Teary little fic... Ross/Rach/Joey ff... *finally updated and completed*
1. Default Chapter

A/N & Disclaimer: Alright... this is my second Friends fanfiction. As some of those that remember me, I wrote a little Joey/Rachel fanfic called "TOW the Dawson's Creek and S Club 7 debate". I hoped that it did not truly offend those Ross/Rachel shippers. Now, I do not own any of the Friends characters. This is, however, a Ross/Rachel/Joey fanfic. This is a fun one at that b/c I'm gonna make you guys guess by not naming who ends up with Rachel and her little one! Now, you must R&R and in your review, you must make a guess! If I get at least... say, I'm gonna reach for this but... twenty reviews/guesses... I'll reveal all!

MISSING HIM

A Ross/Rachel/Joey fanfic

He was tucking the little girl in with such adoration and care that no one could ever doubt his love for her. As soon as she was as snug as a bug he reached over for her favorite book and sat himself next to her in her bed. He opened her book and was about to continue where they left of when  
  
"I miss him"  
  
He gazed down lovingly at the precious angel before him. He was a bit startled by her delicate voice, yet remained calmly by her side. He stroked her soft cheek and brushed her soft dark hair aside. "I know you do, sweetheart"  
  
"Why did he leave?"  
  
Her eyes, gazing up at him with concern and love, tugged at his heart strings. For a five year old, she was wise and beautiful beyond her years.  
  
"He he just had to, darling."  
  
"I miss him"  
  
He sighed as she moved closer to him, snuggling up and grasping him into a sweet hug. "I know you do, little one"  
  
"Mommy misses him too." She gazed up at him with eyes so pure and innocent.  
  
With his free hand, he covered her a bit more with her blanket. With his other hand, he placed the book on his lap. Nodding softly, "Yes she does, baby."  
  
"Mommy loves him a *whole* lot, doesn't she?"  
  
Meeting eyes with the little angel, "Yes she does" His voice cracked a bit and his own eyes tore up. It was funny, but even though he knew that she was in love with him dearly, her love for his friend was just as strong and just as precious and that fact never stopped killing him inside.  
  
"I hear mommy cry every night is it because she misses him?"  
  
He closed the book, deciding that maybe tonight, Harry Potter would take a day off. He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. Every night since, well, since that night he would always spend it holding and cradling his love in his arms. Holding her as she would often cry herself to sleep over *him*. He loved just holding her, even though on some nights she would be unaware of being in his arms. He was always aware though. Always  
  
"Yes, sweetheart" He answered, his voice yet again cracking.  
  
"Mommy loves both of you the same, doesn't she?"  
  
A soft chuckle crawled up from his chest into his throat. This little girl she was extremely wise beyond her years! He planted a kiss on her head, "In a way sort of she loves the both of us, but not completely in the same way"  
  
He never expected her to love him back the only love he was more focus on was that of the unborn child that was growing within her. The little being that was once in her beautiful body and was know gazing up at him. This angel's love was the only love that he was praying for, even though he knew that he would have it all along. There was no question that this little girl would love him from the very beginning. From the start, they had this bond that surpassed that of a father and his daughter it was stronger than that. It was only natural.  
  
"Mommy loves you both and I love you both"  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "And I love you too, sweetheart."  
  
"I know you do." She beamed up at him, her eyes, so much like her mother's, twinkled.  
  
He laughed and hugged her tighter.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes softened, almost pensive. "I wonder if he knows too"  
  
"He knows, baby." He whispered, his heart breaking by the sound of the sadness in her voice. "He knows with every being in his heart and soul that you that you and your mother love him."  
  
The little girl that meant the world to him tucked herself in his lap. She sighed and rubbed her tiny tears away. He knew that she was trying her best to be a big girl and not cry over their lost  
  
"It's okay to cry you can cry, darling it's okay" He soothed her, rubbing her arm.  
  
With his assurance, she wrapped her small arms around his waist and held him with such fierceness. Her fragile body shook as she began to sob over the lost of the man that was so much a part of her so much a part of her mother  
  
And he held her. He held this little girl, who looked so much like her mother, who was older beyond her five years, who's heart was just recently broken by tragedy. He just held her with all the love and strength that was meant only for her.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Her heart had stopped the moment she heard her little girl say "I miss him." Her tears had begun to fall the moment she heard the words "I miss him." She had only realize just how much his death had truly affected her little girl the moment she uttered "I miss him."  
  
Rachel Green had meant to just stop by and give her daughter a kiss good night and a promise of sweet and happy dreams but it looks as if that promise might not come true.  
  
She had cracked the door open, peeked in and remained standing in her place with the door partially open. She knew that he and their little angel always had their bedtime reading ritual. Often times she would just stand at the doorway and listen. It soothed her soul to know that he was in their lives. Then again, he was there from the very beginning and had promised to be there from the start.  
  
Her heart suddenly lurched, "Then again," She thought to herself, "*He* had also promised to be there as well"  
  
At the thought of her lost love, her eyes began to well up again. Oh how much she missed him. He was her best friend. He was her love. He was "Oh my God, Rach don't do this to yourself again!" She sighed sadly to herself.  
  
She gazed back upon the man who also held her heart. It took a long time for them to finally admit to their feelings. He had been there from the beginning, as he promised. He was obviously in love with both Green women, each differently. How could he not be? Little Meghan Josephine Geller was a part of him He was a part of all of them  
  
She thanked the heavens for his love. At times, she wondered if she deserved it. He had someone more deserving an angel with blonde locks that adored him like the sun so why her?  
  
Was not it obvious from the beginning that it would be her? At times she would question if he would be with her if it were not for little Meg  
  
This man, who held her at nights with no questions asked, as she cried in his arms over another man this man meant so much and she prayed that he knew that. That she was aware of how much he loved her. That she was aware of his arms as he held her tight.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sobs of her little girl. Startled, and reacting immediately, she opened the door and entered the room.  
  
"Meggie?"  
  
"Mommy!" Her little girl reached out for her mother, tears streaking down her face.  
  
"Oh honey it's okay" Rachel held her daughter tight, rocking her gently.  
  
She glanced at him, noticing that he had moved away to give her some space. "No, please stay"  
  
"She needs you"  
  
"And you." Rachel reached out to him, grabbing his hand. Softly, her eyes pleading, "We both need you"  
  
His eyes shined brightly, full of love and devotion. He nodded and sat himself down so that little Meg was in between the two adults that loved her the most. He wrapped his arms around the two most important women in his life with such strength and gentleness.  
  
He rocked both of them while they began to cry together. It tore him up to see them cry, but he knew that they had to. And in a way he wanted them to. He wanted them to cry because their tears were worth it for they were crying over someone who deserved their tears  
  
He held them and his eyes had slowly found their way to a picture. To a picture of the man that both his little one and his love adored with all their hearts. To the one man that he would always have to compete with, yet in a way he truly did not have to. A picture of the man that was his best friend. His best friend and a brother to him.  
  
He closed his eyes and prayed to his best friend "I miss you too"  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay... start guessing! I have given little hints here and there... but are they really hints? "... angel with blonde locks..." Could I be talking about Phoebe or that woman that Ross is currently seeing? How about when he ran his hand through his "dark hair"? Wait a minute... does not Ross *and* Joey both have dark hair?

I'll give a major hint... most might believe me to be a Joey/Rach shipper (which I am), but as a writer, I do not have to be!

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED


	2. The Day After...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am so sorry for taking long to post this. It was not my intention... but I got so caught up with school and other fanfics. Anyway... after watching Friends recently, I wasn't that surprised to discover the sex of Ross and Rachel's baby was a girl... how psychic am I? LOL just joking... anyway... hope you enjoy and again, sorry for the delay. R&R please. Thank you!

THE DAY AFTER...

Meghan Josephine Geller needed to see him. She needed to see the man that has been there for her and her mother since day one. Needed to see the man that loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
After last night, she needed to see him now more than ever. To thank him. To let him know how much she loved him despite everything else. To let him know that no other person can replace him in her heart no one not even  
  
"Daddy"  


  
~~~~**~~~~  


  
He had gotten up early—despite Rachel's protest—to cook his girls breakfast. Usually it was Rachel who would be up at the crack of dawn to cook—which was quite a surprise on everyone who has ever known her—but he wanted to. Ever since the birth of Meghan, by some miracle Rachel turned out to be quite a good cook.  
  
As he opened the fridge door, he was surprised to feel a pair of tiny arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Daddy"  
  
He glanced down and behind him to see a pair of beautifully haunting eyes staring up at him. Looking up at him with such love and adoration that caused his heart to weaken upon sight.  
  
"Hey, baby," He hugged her back and kissed her gently on the head.  
  
Meghan indicated that she wanted him to knee down to her eye level, so he did just that.  
  
"I have something to tell you, daddy"  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" He brushed her dark hair out of her eyes.  
  
With that, she enveloped him in a huge hug and whispered, "I love you."  
  
His heart nearly exploded with happiness at her simple and loving gesture. He hugged her back with such fierceness and gentleness that only a man who loved his child so much could give.  
  
"I love you too, baby. You don't know how much"  
  
She pulled back and met eyes with him. "I know. I know." She said simply with such innocence and wisdom that it startled him.  
  
Meghan hugged him again. He returned the hug and forced himself not to cry in front of her. Besides her mother, Meghan was another person that could make him cry.  
  
He pulled back, kissed her on the forehead, and smiled at her. "Okay. You go in the living room and watch TV, alright? I have to finish making us breakfast."  
  
"Are you going to make pancakes?" She asked, smiling brilliantly at him with wide eyes.  
  
He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sure. Anything you want, princess."  
  
Meghan giggled, then turned to rush to the living room.  
  
As he watched her leave, he was unaware of another presence entering the kitchen. At least not until he felt her eyes on him.  
  
"Hey" He acknowledged her softly.  
  
"Hey" She answered back, just as gently.  
  
He indicated towards the living room where Meghan was at. "Y'know that daughter of ours pretty smart for a five year old"  
  
Rachel slowly made her way towards her husband, nodding. "Uh huh"  
  
"I think she got that from her father" He softly added, casting his eyes down.  
  
Rachel gave him a teasing smile, "Or from me"  
  
He looked up and returned the smile. "From you, eh?" He reached out for her and she fell into his arms. Kissing her gently on the forehead, "Yeah maybe you're right her mother is pretty smart too." He lightly kissed her lips, "And extremely beautiful"  
  
Rachel sighed as she hugged him fiercely with as much love and devotion that she never knew she had. "I love you I thank God everyday for bringing you into my life into our lives"  
  
"I love you too, Rach. Even more than when we first met."  
  
They just held each other, never letting the other go. This moment in time was extremely precious for one never knows what tomorrow might bring. Tomorrow might not even come which made them all the more willing to savor every moment spent together. They learned that lesson the hard way so many years ago  
  
Meghan Josephine Geller quietly snuck up behind her parents. A smile was on her face as she regarded them. She stood there, just watching her mom and dad blissfully holding each other.  
  
A minute later, Meghan made her way to her brother's nursery. She stepped onto the small step ladder and peeked over to get a view of her baby brother. Carefully, she reached in and delicately patted his soft sleeping head.  
  
"Hey, Adam." She whispered. "It's me, Meg. I just came in to say Hi' and maybe tell you a story. But it looks like you're still sleeping."  
  
Young Adam stirred, causing Meghan to freeze for fear of waking him up and getting trouble by her mom and dad for waking Adam. The little boy with hair as black as his father yawned, stretching his little hands out. Meghan watched with quiet wonder as Adam opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
  
"Don't cry, Adam. Please don't." Meg pleaded.  
  
Much to her relief and joy, he didn't. Instead, he smiled and cooed at his big sister.  
  
Meg laughed softly, then reached down to have him grasp onto her finger. "Okay I guess I can tell you a story now, huh?"  
  
Adam just smiled at Meg, not understanding a word she was saying but non the less enjoying the softness in her voice.  
  
Meg reached over for a picture frame by the baby's crib. It was a picture of six adults. Six people that Meg knew as family. Holding it out for Adam to see, "See these people, Adam? There's our mommy and our daddy. And then there's auntie Monica and auntie Phoebe. And that's uncle Chandler. He's silly."  
  
Meg then paused, her eyes sad upon the man standing next to her mommy. She turned to Adam, "You're lucky, Adam. My real daddy died that's him" Smiling sadly at Adam, "I have two daddies but I miss my him y'know mommy and daddy took his name and gave it to you. The same thing with me too."  
  
"Meg?"  
  
Meg turned around and smiled. Turning back to her brother, "Hey Adam, look who's here."  
  
"Meg, did you wake your brother up?" Rachel asked, entering the room.  
  
"Uh-uh I didn't, mommy. Honest!" Meg replied, then giggled as her father picked her up in his arms, tickling her.  
  
Rachel laughed, then turned to her son. Picking him up, "Oh how's my little Adam, huh?"  
  
Adam cooed softly in his mother's arms, while his sister laughed loudly in their father's arms. Young Adam was content in this place of love and warmth. All he knew was that he was safe in his mother's arms and his sister was happy in their father's arms. He didn't know of the tragedy that had fallen on his family years before his birth. Nor did he know that Meg wasn't really his sister. That his father, Joseph Tribbiani, wasn't really Meg's birth father. That her real father, Ross, died in a terrible car accident years before all Adam Ross Tribbiani knew was that his family was happy. And that's all that mattered.  



End file.
